Forgetting The Past
by sendoh11
Summary: What if Hikaru never play go again after Sai left? What if Akira found him two years later, completely different? HNG and gravitation xover.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgetting The Past**

By: sendoh11

Disclaimer: I do not own HNG or Gravitation.

Summary: What if Hikaru never play go again after Sai left? What if Akira found him two years later, completely different? HNG and gravitation xover.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_To Link The Far Past With The Far Future_

"Gomen, Yuki. I promised I wouldn't do it again. I really won't. I promised." Shuichi begged. He had once again managed to burn the stove while trying to cook that night while Yuki was away.

Yuki's face turned a nasty shade of red at hearing his words. "That's what you always say brat. The last time you nearly burned down the kitchen, now are you trying to burn down the whole house?"

"But Yuki, I didn't. I was just…" Before Shuichi could finish his sentence, he was thrown out of the house by Yuki and his head hit the floor with a resounding 'thump'. Shuichi quickly scrambled to his feet, trying to get back into the house when Yuki slammed the door shut.

"Yuki, please listen to me. I really didn't mean it. Yuki!"

After several minutes of pounding and begging, Shuichi finally gave up. He turned to leave. He had nowhere to go. Hiro had gone back to his hometown to visit his family, since Mr. K had given them a week of holiday. While walking around aimlessly, it started drizzling, before becoming heavier.

"Damn!" Shuichi cursed, 'why is it always me?' he thought bitterly.

Seeing there's a building just around the corner, Shuichi decided to make a beeline for it. He froze upon reaching the building, the building that he had been trying to avoid for the past two years, the Go Institute. His heart clenched painfully at the sight of it. Without knowing it, he started to walk into the institute. His eyes were focused yet unfocused at the same time as if drawing his long buried memories into his mind. Everything here reminded Shuichi of him.

His best friend…

His mentor…

His everything…

Shuichi did not notice that his eyes started to water, nor did he notice that a tear had trickled down his face since he was too absorbed in his thoughts. If only he had listened to him, if only he had believed what he said, if only he was not so selfish, if only…if only…but it was too late now. What had happened had happened, and he could do nothing about it. No matter how regret he was, his best friend would not come back anymore. He had left him…forever.

Shuichi thought he had long forgotten that pain, a pain so cold that numbs his soul. He could not take it any more. Just as he was about to turn back to leave the institute, he heard a voice, a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"Shindou!"

* * *

_Well, this is my first fic. Actually I planned on writing a one-short, but I was kind of lazy to type so many words at one go, so instead, I made it a story. Though, it will be a short story. Anyway, please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgetting The Past**

By: sendoh11

Disclaimer: I don't own either HNG or Gravitation.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Nothing is a coincidence…Everything That Happens Is_

_Nothing More Than Fate…

* * *

_

Touya Akira, a go prodigy, son of Touya Meijin, was currently very angry and frustrated at himself. He was not only late for dinner since he had lost track of time studying kifu, but he had also accidentally left his kifu at the Go Institute in a rush. So now, here he was on his way to the institute, all the while cursing himself for his own carelessness.

Akira frowned at that thought. 'His carelessness?' He had been taught from young that one simple mistake can also be fatal in a game of go. Therefore he can never be careless. Hell, it should not even be in his vocabulary. At least not until Shindou Hikaru came. He was known for his carelessness and lateness and Akira was sure that he must have got some of Hikaru's habit.

Akira's mind started drifting off to Hikaru. Hikaru was an enigma to him and he could never understand him. Whenever Akira thought that he had finally understood about him, Hikaru would do something totally off and caused Akira to doubt his understanding about Hikaru. Akira had long given up trying to figure out about Hikaru, he would only be getting a headache trying to do so.

Four years ago, Hikaru had defeated him twice, when they were still in sixth grade. He had thought that Hikaru was as strong as his father, or maybe even stronger. Only after playing him did Akira knew that there was someone so strong out there. Akira started to work hard, wanting to defeat Hikaru, but he was very disappointed when he played Hikaru for the third time. He could not believe that he was chasing after someone who was so weak for so long. He ignored Hikaru after that.

Later, there was Sai, the legendary internet go player. Everyone had believed that the person was a student and the first person that came into his mind was Hikaru. Akira did not believe it, since Sai was a lot stronger than the Hikaru he first saw, but he somehow had a feeling that Sai was Hikaru. Hikaru denied it, but he still has his doubt, especially after what Ogata had said. It was after the game Akira's father played against Sai. Ogata had overheard that it was Hikaru who arranged the game with his father.

Not only that, but Akira was shocked when he knew that Hikaru was an insei, who later became a professional. Akira was exited. Finally, he was able to play Hikaru. On that day when he was supposed to play with him, Hikaru never appear. It was the same for the next few days. Akira tried to talk to him at school, but Hikaru ran when he saw him. That was the last time he saw him.

While Akira was still on his way to the institute, it started drizzling. Akira quickened his pace, not wanting to get too wet for he might get a scolding from his mother who can become quite scary when she got angry. Akira shuddered at that thought; he would definitely not want to get on her bad side. There was one time when he accidentally broke one of her mother's favorite vases which were given to her by her parents as a wedding gift and his mother was furious. He could still remember clearly what happened to him after that as if it just happened yesterday and he would not want it to happen again.

Akira thought he saw someone entering the institute. He jogged faster, wanting to know why someone would go to the institute so late at night. Finally, he caught up with that person, and he got a shock when he saw that person. His jaws dropped before he could even stop it. Shindou Hikaru. It must be him.

Those eyes, he remembers it clearly. It was filled with so much grieve and sadness the one cannot bear to look into it, but what shocked Akira were those hair colours. Pink, bright pink. He never knew that Hikaru's fashion taste was so bad. It was badenough when he had blond bangs, but_pink_? Akira wondered what colour would Hikaru choose next.

He turned just in time to see Hikaru started to walk away. Not wanting to lose him again, Akira shouted,

"Shindou!"

* * *

_Finally, i updated. I've been really lazy to type. I'm hopeless and i know that. I know that the idea of ShuichiHikaru is quite...unusual, but the idea had been in my head for quite some time already. So, i decided to write it. Anyway, please review._


	3. Chapter 3

**FORGETTING THE PAST**

By: Sendoh11

Disclaimer: I do not own HNG or Gravitation.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_No One Can Foresee What Destiny Hold In Store

* * *

_

"Shindou!"

To say Hikaru was shocked would be as bad as insulting the God. No, Hikaru was not shocked.

He was appalled.

Before he could try leaving the institute, Akira gripped his shoulder and turned him around roughly. His grip on Hikaru's shoulder was so tight that Hikaru was sure there would be a bruise later.

"Shindou! Is it really you?" Akira asked.

Not getting any answer from the other boy, Akira asked again. "Where have you been, Shindou? Where have you been these two years? Why didn't you tell us? You should at least send us a mail or phone us to tell us that you are alright. Do you know how worried we were?" _Do you know how worried I was? _

Hikaru looked away, feeling guilty. Now that he thought about it, he never tell any of his friends that he was quitting go, or where he was going.All he had thought about was he.

How selfish. No wonder _he_ left. It was his entire fault.

"Shindou!" Akira tried again.

Hikaru looked up once more, noting Akira's hair style and clothes with a touch of disgust.

'Still wearing clothes that are _too_ formal that made him look years older than he really was,' he thought. Before knowing it, he blurted out, "I didn't know your fashion taste is still that bad."

A nerve could be seen working in Akira's forehead at that statement. Bad fashion taste? Him? How _dare_ him.

"What about you? You are no better than me if you said that I'm still the same." Akira retorted.

"What about me? There's nothing wrong about me."

"What do you mean nothing wrong? Having _pink_ hair means that there's something wrong with you. Besides that, pink is such a stupid colour that only someone who's stupid would choose."

"Are trying to start something? Because I can't help but felt that was directed towards me."

"Why yes! It was actually meant to be directed towards you. Besides that, I'm merely stating the facts. The colour that you chose is not suitable for you. In fact, the colour that you have chosen before this is not suitable too, and i don't think that you will be able to choose a colour that is suitable for you."

"At least, I'm better than you. I change my style, unlike _someone _here. Are those clothes yours? Because it looks as if it's old enough for recycling and surely you aren't that old, are you? Or is it that you are already in your thirties, or even forties but your body can no longer grow?"

"Why, you…"

"Yes, why me?"

At this, both were glaring at each other.

Silence spread across the room thicker than jiffy peanut butter and it lasted for five minutes.Suddenly, Hikaru started chuckling, before laughing loudly.

To say Akira was shocked would be an understatement for he had taken two steps backwards.

"Shindou? Are you alright?" Akira was worried. No one would start laughing all of a sudden when they were still quarrelling with another, right?

At least, he thought normal people would not, but Hikaru could not be considered normal, could he? Still, Akira was worried.

"Shindou! Stop laughing. What is it? You are scaring me like this.""Sorry," Hikaru answered after laughing for two whole minutes. Even though he had stop laughing, his face was still plastered with a big grin.

"It just reminds me of us two years ago, always bickering with each other."

Hikaru looked away again, not wanting Akira to see him looking sad. He missed them.He really did, Waya, Honda, Isumi, and even Ochi, but he missed Sai the most.

"Yeah! We were always bickering."

"And I was always saying that I would beat you in an official match, remember?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes. And if you meant you what you said, then why? Why did you leave? Didn't you say that you want to reach the hand of god? How could you reach it if you had stop playing go? Didn't you say that you want to be stronger than me?" Akira was shouting by now.

All his frustration and anger was let out at this moment.He was really angry at Hikaru for leaving two years ago without telling anyone. Even though it has been two years, he was still angry.

He really felt like slapping Hikaru at the cheek right now, but he managed to calm himself down.'Slapping someone is not proper whether that person is in wrong or not,' his father's voice whispered sternly in his mind.

"Let's go play a game of go, now." Akira said after not getting any reaction from Hikaru. He grabbed Hikaru's arm and started dragging him along not waiting for Hikaru's answer.

"Wait, hold on, Touya." Hikaru said while trying his best to yank his arm away from Akira.

"Can't you just hold on for a bloody second?" God, he never knew that Akira's grip could be so strong.

Are all go players so strong?He could still remember the time when Ogata sensei threw him against the wall when he wanted to know about Sai.

To say it was not painful would be lying. It hurt like hell.

Go players should be weak, shouldn't they? Since they lack of exercise as they were always doing nothing but playing go.

He could not compare himself to Akira since he had only played for about two years. Akira must have played for only God knows how long.

"Sit." Akira commanded. Hikaru looked up only to find himself in front of a goban. Had he walked that far?He tried to turn away, but Akira caught him and forced him to sit.

"Nigiri," Akira started picking those stones not waiting for an answer.Hikaru looked at the goban. His hand itched for the stones.

How he wished to just pick up a stone and placed it onto the goban. How he wished to just touched the stones again, to feel it.

But he could not do it if he wanted Sai to come back. He had always believed that Sai left because he never let him play and Sai would come back if he quit go.It has been two years now and there was no sign of Sai returning. Hikaru started to doubt that Sai would ever return. So it would be okay even if he started playing again, right?

After all, Sai would not return after two years, right? If he wanted to return, he would have returned a long time back.

Hikaru tried to think that way, but the faintest tinges of doubt had dug its claws into his heart and strengthened its hold on him. He was not sure if he should be playing.Slowly, his hand went forward to reach the go ke. He picked up a stone and placed it on the goban hesitantly, finger not leaving it only after a few seconds.

Akira slammed his stone down almost immediately.

_Pachi_

_Pachi_

_Pachi_

Hikaru's confidence increased as the game continues. Both were intent on the game now.

_Pachi_

_Pachi_

_Pachi_

Suddenly, Hikaru thought he saw Sai. He looked up hopefully, only to have his hopes crushed once again.

Hikaru looked at his hands. Realisation struck him like it never did. 'So this was where Sai had always been, and i'm stupid enough not to realise it.' Hikaru thought. 'I should have known it. Even though Sai isn't here anymore, he's still in my go. After all, he's the one who teach me. Why haven't I thought of it? I'm really stupid.'

Tears started sprouting from the corner of his eyes. The pain in his heart was plain to see on his face.

Meanwhile, Akira had stop playing too. He knew Hikaru's style seemed familiar with another person since they started playing, yet the memory stayed stubbornly out of reach. It was someone important, he knew. Yet, his mind defied his drugged pleas for recollection.

Or so it seemed.

When Hikaru played the last hand, the one name that came into his mind was 'Sai'. Hikaru's style was alike to Sai, yet it was different, as if there were two people in him.

Is that possible?

Akira looked up, wanting to ask Hikaru about it, but those questions died the moment he saw Hikaru crying. Tears were now flowing freely down Hikaru's cheek and he made no attempt to wipe it.

Instead, he looked at his hand, saying "maybe, just maybe I could play again. No! I must play again, no matter how many games, be it thousands or millions, I will play it. After all, this is the only way."

Hikaru looked into Akira's confusing eyes, his owns fierce with determination.

"I'll beat you, Akira, and I'll definitely achieve the hand of god. That I promise you."

Akira smiled. Those questions that he intended to ask did not matter anymore. All that matter now was that Hikaru was playing again, and that was more than enough.

* * *

_Yo, minna. Sorry I took so long to update. I have reasons though. The internet system was down for__ some time _and _I was being lazy. Even though this story is finished, I've planned on writing a sequel. But I can't update anytime soon, since I'm currently having my end-of-year examinations. God, how I hate exams. sigh Anyway, good luck to me for my exams._


End file.
